


Afterlife

by Melime



Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Afterlife, Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her death, Eva is reunited with Anne-Marie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Após a morte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920112) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #074 - happily/unhappily ever after. A bit of a stretch for a happy ending, but I couldn't let go of this idea.

“Eva,” a soft voice called.

Eva woke up startled, and instinctively moved her hand to her chest, where the last bullet had pierced her body. “What happened?” she asked, and only then she turned to face the person who was talking to her. “Anne-Marie?”

Anne-Marie gave her a sad smile. “I wasn’t expecting to see you here so soon.”

“I don’t understand, I was tracking a man, I thought he was my father, and then there was a fight, I remember gunshots. Where am I? How can you be here?” She was shocked to notice she didn’t feel any pain, even though she remembered being injured.

“It was the same thing for me, Mémère told me this confusion is not uncommon when the end in unexpected, that’s why I wanted to be the one to come and talk to you.”

Eva frowned, that couldn’t mean… “You mean I’m dead?” She stood up, looking around, searching for something, anything that would prove that this was all a terrible mistake, but there was nothing around them. “No, this must be a hallucination.”

Anne-Marie gave a step towards her. “I know this is hard to accept, it took me weeks of watching you and the others before I finally accepted that I wouldn’t go back, but I don’t want you to suffer through that.”

Just like that, Eva knew she was telling the truth. She touched her chest again, trying to remember the pain, the way her lungs filled with blood. “Can I do that too? Follow whomever I want?”

“No one survived, not your father, not Tommy, not the man who shot you. If you want, we can watch the others, see what they’ll do now, but we can’t stay here forever.”

“And then what?”

“And then all the pain will be gone, and we can be happy. That is, if you’ll still have me.”

“I wished I could see you again for so long, but I never thought it would be like this. Of course I still want to be with you, but I need to know the others are alright first.”

Anne-Marie smiled, and offered Eva her hand. “Come with me then, you won’t be able to talk to Tommy until both of you are ready to move on, but we can still see the others.”

Eva ignored the hand and kissed Anne-Marie, then pulled her to a hug. It wasn’t the reunion she would wish for, and there was so much more that she wanted to do with her life, but if that was all the time that had been given to her, she was glad to see that death wasn’t the end.


End file.
